TRIVIAL PERVSUIT
by KonahaWolf
Summary: when jiraya is in a tragic state of boredom he gets an unnexpected visit from Kakashi. the two of them venture to the Konoha water fall and meet Ebisu. there they see a beautiful woman batheing and are captivated. but who is this mysterious goddess?


**Title:** Trivial Pervsuit

**Chapters: **1

**Disclaimer: **I dont own any of these delicious characters sadly :( but they shall be kidnapped by me soon ... tehehe ... she dont tell ANYONE whispers

**TRIVIAL PERVSUIT **

Jiraiya sat on his futon, swallowed by boredom. He tapped his bare feet against the cold wooden floor boards. Each pat moved in rhythm with the dull music humming from his stereo.

"There's absolutely NOTHING to do!" he growled under his breath. All of the genin had gone on a camp or something like that. So Naruto was not available for training. Not that he felt like training him anyway. There wasn't much 'research' to be done either, due to the fact that most of the chunin and jounin AND basically everyone else resident to Konoha had gone on this camp. He sighed, and it was all to supervise this camp. Tsunade was one of the only remaining ninja in the village. But researching her was not an option. Actually it was the WORST thing he could possibly consider doing. As much as he would love to, he knew it was a suicidal idea.

"Well, I suppose I could take a shot at writing more of my new book 'Make-out Education…" just as he thought this, an impatient knock pounded on the door.

Unenthusiastically he arose to his feet. The urgent knocking continued.

"Ok! Ok! I'm coming! Geez…" slowly he opened the door, and was taken back by shock when he saw who it was.

_Kakashi Hatake_

"Kakashi… what are you…?" he began, but the masked ninja raised a hand to silence him. He closed his one visible eye as if smiling.

"Hey Jiraiya! I was wondering when you were planning on finishing your next novel… 'Make-out Evacuation', was it?"

"Education," Jiraiya muttered, unamused.

"Oh yes, that. Well I really have nothing to read," He paused, "or do really, considering the genin are away."

Jiraiya considered asking him why he hadn't gone also, but decided he really didn't want to know.

"Sorry Kakashi, I can't write without any proper inspiration."

"Well we'll just have to go out and find you some 'proper inspiration', now won't we?"

Jiraiya knew he was only being this enthusiastic about things because he wanted something. "But this place is sucked dry of it lately."

"Awe, c'mon Jiraiya, think positive, there's always inspiration by the water-fall," Kakashi said, patting him on the back and leading him out the door.

They were what felt like centimetres from the river grounds. The journey there had been mainly silent. Both of them were so riled up with excitement and hope that neither could speak. The toad sage chuckled to himself. Fancy doing this with his biggest fan?

As they approached the rocks they would hide behind, they saw someone, someone who surprised them greatly. The two of them stopped in mid-step. The figure turned to face them, allowing them to see him in more detail. His brown hair, his navy blue Konoha headband, his navy blue skivy and trousers, his navy blue shoes, and lastly about the only thing on him besides his hair and bandages that _wasn't_ navy blue, his black, rounded sunglasses. Not that black was much different from navy blue anyway.

_Ebisu._

Ok well, it didn't surprise them _that_ much. After all, Ebisu was known for cracking under Naruto's sexy jutsu. They just hadn't expected to see him here and _now_.

A moment of awkward silence passed. Jiraiya and Kakashi just stared, gob-smacked, and Ebisu did the same.

"Jiraiya! Kakashi! What brings you here?" he laughed nervously.

"What brings YOU here?" they responded in unison.

"Well ugh… you see…" just then, they heard a splashing over the constant drill of the water-fall.

"What was that?" the two men asked Ebisu.

"Shhhh! Quiet, come here!" he motioned for them to come to the rock he was camouflaged behind. Seizing opportunity they scampered to the bolder. Barely daring to breath, they squashed their backs against it. Ebisu motioned for them to stay still by placing his hand flat in mid-air. Slowly he crept his head around the side of their hiding place, licking his lips, he let out a small giggle.

Ok, now Jiraiya was curious! "What? What do ya see?" he asked frantically.

"Shhh!" he hissed.

Slowly Kakashi looked round his side of the fort, and let out a small giggle also. Jiraiya's curiosity was fuming. Frustrated he realised he was in the middle and unable to peer round either side.

"She's a real looker," Ebisu chuckled.

"You can definitely say that one again," Kakashi agreed.

"C'mon! Lemme see!" Jiraiya was desperately trying to pull the tranquil Kakashi away, but he only submissively pushed him back.

"Delicious!" Ebisu looked as if he were about to pounce on his prey.

Desperate, the sannin yanked Ebisu from his look-out point. Practically sitting on him, Jiraiya beheld the beauty placed before him. There she was, so elegant. Her shoulder blades formed into the rest of her milky skin perfectly. Her long, moist, brown hair draped over her back, stretching all the way to her hips, her beautifully curved hips.

"Oh! Ho! Ha!" Jiraiya grunted, "Give me more baby!" indeed this WAS 'proper inspiration.'

The water just skimmed the surface of her skin above her buttocks. The two dimples on either side of her lower spine were clearly exposed. Slowly she lifted her graceful hands and ran her fingers through her silky hair, as if taunting them, just calling them to her.

The toad sage and the copy-nin were so hooked on this mysterious goddess, they hadn't even noticed Ebisu had scrambled from under Jiraiya and was looking over the top of the rock.

Gradually she leant down and dipped her hair in the water. It flowed into the liquid like satin. Every movement, every ripple on the water swayed it side to side, causing it to slink like a snake. After a few minutes of intoxicating the men with this move of her seductive dance, she pulled her head from the water, and flicked it backwards. The brown silk glided through the air, and landed back in its perfect position.

The tree men were nearly thrown back by nose bleeds.

"Ooooh! YUMMAY!" Jiraiya howled.

"Totally mine!" Ebisu whispered.

Even Kakashi seemed excited as he whistled.

"C'mon! Turn around!" Jiraiya said, suddenly impatient.

As if she had heard his request she began to turn slowly to face them. As she was moving, the three of them began to imagine what hers would look like. Jiraiya being used to Tsunade imagined them enormous. Kakashi being used to Sakura imagined them farley small. And Ebisu, being used to Konohamaru, had no idea what to expect.

But when she finally turned, they were bitterly disappointed and astonished. Her breasts were not large, round and juicy like Jiraiya had hoped, or small and stable like Kakashi wanted. No, they were quite flat, and rather squarely formed. There was a thin line coming down from them that ran in-between prominent abdominal muscles. Her shoulders and arms turned out to be made of strong muscle. And her face, well her face was what caught them truly by surprise. Her eyes were a dim lavenderish blue with no visible pupils. On her forehead was a pepper-mint green symbol. The symbol was of an X. on either side of the X was a curved line.

"That isn't a beautiful sexy goddess you imbecile!" Jiraiya almost screamed, "That's the hyuugan boy!" he grabbed Ebisu by the shirt collar and shook him furiously.

At that moment Neji looked straight up at them, "What are you three perverted men doing watching me bathe?"

FINISH

there we go! my first fan fic! hahaha! hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
